Victor(y)
by braders101
Summary: 74 Hunger Games Victories. 75 Victors. Each Unique, Each a story to tell.
1. The Birth of HG

**Introduction. **

Every camera was directed at President Nico as he took to the stand in front of his luxury mansion. The capitolites cheered as a he waved for them all to settle down in preparation of his speech.

"Welcome, the people of the Capitol, and welcome to those in the districts. Welcome the people of Panem, as a whole", he began, talking directly into the camera.

"We come today, a day that will remembered as Historic as we declare peace between us, here in the capitol, and those out in the districts".

Licking his lips. He stares down at his speech, for the prompt reminder he craved.

"We, in Panem are one nation. There are only two others left in the world. The United Kingdom, and Kazakhstan. The leaders before us of our three nations signed a treaty of declaration. that we will have no contact, with each other, in order to keep the peace between us. War destroyed a planet that was once bustling and alive. Peace is required to keep us alive.  
The district people declared war. Rebels fought and lost against the capitol who understood what is needed to keep order.

Peace.

The government here in the Capitol have decided to take out drastic measures to ensure that peace is kept here in Panem forever. We have devised the Treaty of Treason, which is put in place to remind those in the districts that they cannot overcome the greatness of the capitol to ensure that Panem is run smoothly.  
The treaty of treason will implement new laws in the districts, which will be found in each of the Justice Buildings and enforced by a new found Peacekeeping Squad. It will also see the birth of a new tournament which will take place Annually called The Hunger Games.  
The Hunger Games are quite simply. Each year the capitol will choose or reap rather, two tributes, one male, one female between the ages of 12 and 18, to fight to the death in a televised Arena until one lone tribute dubbed Victor, remains. That lone victor will be bathed in riches and return to their district, and bring foods and wealth with them for the year of their win".

The capital went wild with cheers. The districts look around at the shocked expressions.

They were taking children into slaughter.

"Tomorrow", the president continued, "Each District will see a new Village birthed, which will be named Victors Village, for the Victors to return home too. These new homes will be for the Victors and the Victors alone to enjoy and will not be on the market. Anyone found in Victors village who does not belong will be punished accordingly".

"The first reaping for the first annual Hunger Games, will commence next week…. And I for one, cannot wait".


	2. Lennox Brom

**Name: Lennox Brom (Male) **

**District: Eleven**

**Age: 18**

**Arena: Colosseum **

**Kills: 4**

**Weapon: Metal Club / Knife **

**Duration: 48 mins. **

I was ushered into the District's main town, which held the Justice building. Since losing the war against the Capitol things have changed for the worst in the district. A huge fleet of uniformed 'Peacekeepers' arrived and new high tall protective fencing with watch towers on the top every few feet or so was erected. Suddenly the district I grew up in and loved became a prison. It seemed strange for anyone who lived in this district loved it so much they wouldn't want to leave regardless. All this and adding that two teenagers were expected to fight for their life in the capitol for their entertainment purposes, seemed a bit too much.

Only yesterday my parents were shot by the firing squad. My father was a rebel leader, and a commander for the cause to overthrow the capitol. He was captured not long before the end of the war, and was imprisioned for his crimes. My mother, was not actively a member in the resistance but a supporter. She was torturered for information. She needn't have died, but sacrificed her self by not speaking.

I, ofcourse, had no place in the rebellion. My parents made sure of it. They would block me from any meetings and make sure I was way out of the way of any District riots. But I was arrested regardless for information. They could tell I had no information, but the peacekeepers needed to show the capitol they were doing something. I was whipped repeatedly by head peacekeeper Falcon.

I was told to stand in an area apparently reserved for the oldest of tributes. District 11 holds thousands of citizens. And thousands upon thousands of teenagers, but for some reason there was only a few thousand of us in the square. I got my letter explaining that I would be required to attend, and it dawned on me there was be pre-elimitatory procedures in such a huge district.

Our mayor stood on the top of the stone steps of the Justice Building and called for us all to settle down. He explained the reasons for our new Games, and explained that our names will be called out of a bowl filled with all of our names. The chosen tributes would be expected to come up to the top of the steps, before taken into the custody of the capitol.

He sat down in the vacant chair, and then a smart man in a shiny suit man took to the stage.

"Good afternoon, citizens of District 11. My name is Julios Markues and I am a member of the Capitol Cabinet in our Government. It is my job today to choose the tributes and take them into custody".

He took a moment to take in our sullen expressions. But I could tell he was getting an absolute kick at how miserable this was making us all feel.

The official took his name was swirled it around in a large bowl. Taking out a single slip and then reading it. "Our female tribute for the first ever Annual Hunger Games for 11 is … Prue Garden. A very shaken girl started to walk up to the steps. She had come from what seemed to be the 13 year old section and her name being called caused quite the stir with a group of girls who all seemed to be crying for her.

The official didn't even seem to be that interested in her and he dipped his had into the second bowl.

"The male tribute for the first ever annual Hunger Games for 11 is…. Lennox Brom", he announced.

Shit. Thats me. I though. Suddenly, I was very aware that my entire mouth had gone completely dry. I was nudged by one of the guys behind me. I didn't even turn to look who it was due to my utter amazement at being called.

I slowly made my way up to the steps, even tripping over the first step as if my feet had completely forgotten to work.

I was then handcuffed with Prue, and led away from the crowd without a second to look back.

"There is fifteen minutes of good-bye's with your loved ones. But I have been told on good authority that neither of you have any parents - so It will be straight to the trains for us. We have quite the journey ahead of us".

I couldn't help but pick up on what he had just said. How on earth did he know my parents are dead. Or Prue's for the matter. He had only picked out our names 1 minute ago. And I didn't see him speak to anyone else before escorting us away.

We were thrown in a peacekeeper van and driven the train station where we were then lead onto a high tech looking train. There was three compartments. The official told us he will be in the first compartment. The luxury suite, while I was in the second and Prue was in the third. I was lead to my carriage which was just a large empty shell with one idle armchair next to the window. I was handcuffed to the arm, before Prue was led to the next where I presume would also be the case.  
It was here that I learned that all the tributes in the square today in district 11 were somehow linked to parents who actively took part in the rebellion. It was clear that I was not supposed to hear this, as the peacekeeper looked guilty when he saw me looking at him, and quickly shut the door separating us.

The train ride felt what seemed like forever. When we finally arrived in the capitol I couldn't believe my eyes as I took in the sites of the grand city. The official finally came back in with two peacekeepers. While one went to get Prue the other uncured me and lead me out onto the platform. There I had my photo taken before being swept away and into the back of yet another Peacekeepers van.  
We arrived at what looked like the most dull buildings of this grand city, and then down long corridor of metal doors, before I was shown to my cell.

Great. Another prison. I could hear others crying. And I realised I was in a building with the other tributes. We couldn't see each-other, but we all knew each other was there. And soon we would be fighting to our deaths.

The Peacekeeper turned and looked me up and down. "Welcome to the capitol. What an honour you must feel being here right now", he sheered at me. "We are waiting on the remaining couple of tributes to arrive. Tomorrow, you will be taken to the arena…. Best of luck", before swinging the door shut with a long hard thud.

Tomorrow came soon enough. I had to change into a t-shirt that had a large 11 on the back and I was being taken from my cell alongside all the other tributes blindfolded. I was walking on what seemed to be a sand filled floor, before being told to step up onto a hard concrete slab.

"You are to remove your blindfold when instructed too, and not a moment before", a gruff voice declared. I nodded only to show my understanding.

I could tell this was going to be a live audience event by the cheering and commotion around me.

I can't tell you how long I had been standing there, but I could feel my legs starting to weaken and ache, before finally a loud megaphone amplified voice spilled out around me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Tributes. Welcome to the first annual Hunger Games. Tributes, would you please remove your blindfolds".

I took it off and the light blinded my eyes that it took me a moment to adjust. I realised that we were all in a large circle and all around us on the floor scattered were weapons.

When you hear the gong, the tournament begins. There are no rules. You must simply be the last tribute remaining to win.

GONNNNGGGGG.

I dart from my podium, and dart forward for a large metal pipe that was lying on the floor not far from me.

Everyone seemed to do the same, but no one seemed to know what to do after. I didn't have it in me to just attack someone for no reason, but at the same time I felt like this was reason enough.

That's when I heard it, The peircing high pitched scream not far from me. I saw as the boy with a large 12 on his back stab the young girl from my district in the neck. Blood spluttered from her mouth as she fell to the ground and a large Boom was heard. Prue. I ran over to him and before he could react I swung my metal club around the head knocking him out cold. I took his name and stabbed him in the neck exactly like he did to Prue. Boom!

I realised quite quickly that the cannon sounds slgnalled a death in the tournament.

I watched as commotion was going on around me. Teenagers attacking teenagers, It was brutal. This time it was the female from twelve that came over to me. She had an axe on her with blood dripping from the end. She had a panicked sort of desperate look about her. She swung a few times but missed, but I refused to put up a fight. In her attempt to get me, she never noticed the boy from nine fire a bow from his Archer at her. It stuck right throw her head from one side through the other, and hung out of her eye. She felt to the ground, but before he could load another an aim it at me, my club at found the side of his head, and my knife in his neck, just like the other boy had.

I watched horror as kill after kill and cannon after cannon fired. And finally, it was down to the final 3. Me, the district 2 male and the District 5 male.

I looked at the massive guy from district two and then the shorter guy from 5. The boy from five was closer as he made his way toward me, a kill in his eyes.

"Lets tag team the boy from 2. I don't think either of us will win with him alive", I called out.

This took the boy in surprise as he checked out the boy from two. He realised I was right, and together we attacked the boy from two. It was brutal, and a completely unfair fight. But in the end, the boy from two had no hands, and no feet, and could do nothing but lay bleeding, waiting to bleed out and die.

His screams will be with me for the rest of my life. His voice carrying the word COWARDS

The final two I felt happier with. The short boy from 5 was obviously a contender, but we both knew the most kills in this tournament went to the boy we had both cruelty killed. The boy from 5 was already weak, as it was him that the boy from 2 had seemed to try and defend himself from.

My knife had already lost from the last battle and I only had my club to rely on., but that did not stop me from tackling the boy to the ground and repeatedly whacking the boy in the head with it, before the trumpets played and I realised I had one, and looked down to see his deformed and crushed head.

I was lead out of the colosseum by peacekeepers and taken to a hotel. I was ordered not to leave my suite, but had all the luxuries I could desire, including room service.

I took a long shower, where I sat on the floor with my head in my arms for what must have been forever.

Eventually I was picked up by the same official that called out my name in District Eleven. This time he seemed a lot happier to see me.

"Congratulations", he called.

What followed was my interview with a young man called Puis Blinkless. He showed the recorded tournament which was over before even 1 hour had passed.  
He asked me how I was feeling in certain moments. And I went on to explain that the one promise I told myself entering these games is that I would not hurt a female. He coo'd as he recalled my avoiding the girl from District 12.

The train home was much more luxury then my trip too. There was no capitol official with me this time round. And I had the luxury compartment to myself.

Back in district 11, The mayor met me, and I was shown by him personally my new home, and congratulated me on my Victory, and how he can't wait for many more to come.

How could he ask for that. A victory for this district is a death sentence for 23 other tributes.

My home was massive. 5 bedrooms is excessive for one person. 2 bathrooms and a master ensuite. A study room, a kitchen, living quarters and a dining room. All large open plan. All for me. In this lonely world.

But the capital kept to their promise, that was until I was informed that I would have to mentor the tributes at the fifth Hunger Games, when new rules were implanted.

_Authors note: I believe that the whole completion that is The Huger Games, there is a clear journey that look place. I don't believe that they went from war, to luxury trains, tribute parades, escorts and remakes, and interviews and scores from the word go. I am sure that there was a build up. A way of making the games more and more interesting over time. _

_I hope you like my first chapter., I can imagine the first games being quite like a blur to the first Victor, so I hope my way of writing has made that come across. _

_Please review. Constructive criticism welcome, but also, be nice. This is just a bit of fun for me. _


	3. Polly Andrews

**Name: Polly Andrews**

**District: Three**

**Age: 18**

**Arena: Colosseum **

**Kills: 5**

**Weapon: Knife **

**Duration: 1 HR 13 Mins**

I took the first house in district three's Victors Village. My parents were Capitol rebels, and were arrested and shot for their crimes against Panem. So it was just me and my older sister Florence who took up residence.

I am glad that I could give the luxury my sister deserved. But I knew deep down that I did horrible things to be here today. The tournament is a strange process. I was handcuffed and treated like a criminal for something I didn't do. Thrown into a Roman style battle arena and ordered to fight for my life. I did. My sister deserved this house. I did not.

I sat down on the sofa having just finished tidying up after making breakfast to find that a re-run of my games was playing on the tv.  
I sighed heavily. But I couldn't bring myself to turn it over.

I watched in Horror as Horror as I saw the District 5 Male charge at me, but tripped in time to land straight onto the end of my blade, straight through his heart.  
Then moments after I pulled it out, and charged at the District 7 female to slit her throat with one clean swipe.

Tears poured down my face as I watched the the District 2 female fighting with he District 11 boy, taking him out. And then didn't have enough time to react before I brought my blade down in the back of her skull.

I had seen this before of course. At the post interview with Puis. But I don't think I really took it in, still shellshocked from the at the win.

I watched as the District 1 female, attacked me. Rolling around in the sand, I grabbed a handful and flicked it into her eyes. Blinded she screamed and tried to remove the sand, but it wasn't enough time before my knife found her heart and dug down inside her. Killing her practically instantly.

And finally it was the final 2. Myself and District 12 female. I watched as we battled for roughly 6 minutes. We both dug our knifes into each other and I watched as we both fell to the ground. This re-run was clearly edited, as we were both on the floor bleeding out for a good 20 minutes, but this was made into only 3 minutes. But I beat her by a heartbeat, and I watched as my unconscious but not dead self was lifted up onto a stretcher and taken by the Capitol as my trumpets played.  
I noticed before but there was a rouse of boo's coming from the audience watching the show. Admittedly I never noticed at the interview. Maybe they didn't show it as it didn't glorify my Victory, which was the whole point of the post games interview. It seemed that they all wanted the District 12 girl to win. Admittedly, she had more kills than I did. And she was stunningly beautiful unlike myself, with my lanky Acne ridden self. But beauty doesn't make you a winner. It did not save her. Somehow I wished that she had lasted longer than me, and none of this was happening right now. Maybe she would have liked this life much more than me. But I knew that my actions had gave a much better healthier life for my sister, and that cannot be the worst thing.

I heard the commentator say that her name was Prayer, and I suddenly felt sick. One thing I happy about with this whole experience was that I did not know any of their names.

My Sister entered the room, her eyes flicked from the Tv to me, my eyes stained by my tears.  
"Why on earth would you watch this for", she gushed turning off the tv.

"I - couldn't stop myself", I blustered.

"This is a games-free home. At least until the mandatory viewing starts for the next one. Besides have you seen this?", she threw down a newspaper.

Being a victor had it's perks. For one thing, we get a daily capitol newspaper sent out to us. Granted we get it later in the day, but special delivery means it arrived promptly.

**THE DAILY CAP NEWS **

**_GET YOUR BETS IN_**

_It was announced last night by the Head Game-maker that for the next Hunger Games, which can be viewed live on channel National Panem 1 or, if your willing to pay the 1000 Caps live in person from the viewing balconies, you can now get your bets in. _

_But the Head Game-maker knows that audiences aren't really going to know who could be a potential winner and whom would be the best tribute to place their bets, which is why starting next year, 2 days will be allocated for training in a new special gym, which has been built by the Game-makers. This will allow tributes to get some training done and then the game-makers can release a score between 1 (being the poorest) and 12 (being the highest). A fun gesture being that there is twelve districts competing. The higher the score the more likely the tribute has of doing well in the games. _

_Naturally nothing is set in stone and none of us really know what a tribute can or may do in the arena at the time….. But that's the fun of the gamble by all means. _

_There was concerns over the safety of the tributes, but we have been informed that peacekeepers will be on site, this if for the safety of the tributes, so they don't harm each other before the games, but also of the safety of the capital public. _

I threw the newspaper down. For the safety of the public. What a load of old rubbish. Scared a tribute might harm a member of the capitol, but after I have killed 5 people, I am allowed to walk around the Capitol at my leisure anytime I like. Utter Madness.


End file.
